sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 8
Sonic X | current = #8 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 7 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 9 }} |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tim Smith III |inks = Al Milgrom |colors = Tom Chu |letters = Joe Edkin |editor = Mike Pellerito |Managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |Editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick|editorinchief = Richard Goldwater}} Archie Sonic X Issue 8 is the eighth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in April 2006. Official solicitation :"Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans": A rousing adventure that takes Sonic and friends off to far away lands! The World's Fair in Paris hosts the unveiling of the New Thorndyke Industries space shuttle, and you don't think a little detail like that would escape the eye of Eggman, do you? Agent Topaz and Rouge are on the case, but when it's revealed that Emerl has been following them, will this mean disaster? Look out for Big the Cat and Froggy to finally make a big noise in the Sonic X comic as everything goes wild at the World's Fair! Featured stories Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Part One * Writer & Letters: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: 'Tim Smith III * 'Inks: '''Al Milgrom * '''Colors: '''Tom Chu * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studios USA Synopsis Late at night in the city of Paris, Big the Cat fishes in the canal and warns his best friend, Froggy, to not get involved with Chaos and his sparkly stones again. He notices fireworks in the distance and decides to follow them. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Amy celebrate Chris's birthday alongside his family and friends. While the group admires the sights and sounds, Agent Topaz and Rouge the Bat search the area for Dr. Eggman. Unbeknownst to them, the secret agents are being followed by Emerl, who hopes that they can help cure his amnesia. In Washington, D.C., the President scolds Captain Westwood for failing to be prepared for action and threatens to hand his position in G.U.N. of the Nation over to Topaz. Westwood silently blames Sonic, Rouge and Topaz for his own failures and plots vengeance. Back in Paris, Chris's father tells him that he and his friends will be the first passengers on his company's new space shuttle. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman tries to blend into the crowd as an attendant at the fair and Bokkun runs wild eating sweets. Decoe and Bocoe ask why their master has brought them to Paris; Eggman promptly explains that he plans to take Nelson Thorndyke's space shuttle for himself. They ask why they need a space shuttle when they have the Egg Carrier, but Eggman tells them that he needs a vessel that can leave the atmosphere in order to begin his work on the moon. The hench-bots ask why they were ordered to tamper with the fair's rides, and Eggman says that they'll serve as a distraction while he steals the space shuttle. Concerned that Dr. Eggman may not be in Paris, Agent Topaz contacts Captain Westwood. Seeing this as a chance to make them look incompetent, Westwood orders the duo to return to Washington. Rouge argues that they shouldn't leave immediately and encourages Topaz to let her search the city a bit longer, suggesting that Topaz should let any blame fall on her if they fail to locate Eggman. The next day, Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke greet a massive crowd at the World's Fair and prepare to unveil their space shuttle. Emerl prepares to confront Rouge and Topaz when Eggman activates his attacking attractions. A rampaging roller coaster, an enraged elephant-automaton, an evil Eiffel Tower display and a malicious mime robot attack the crowd. Sonic grabs a ring from Tails and, along with Amy, they engage the robots. Rouge and Topaz also jump into the fray, leaving Emerl at a loss. While everyone is busy with the robots, Big and Froggy watch Eggman and his hench-bots head towards the unguarded shuttle. Sonic and his friends save the spectators from the elephant and Eiffel Tower robots and Rouge attacks the mime-bot with a diving kick, causing it to fall over. Topaz rushes under the mime, pushing a citizen out of the way. Fearing that Topaz may be harmed, Emerl uses his super speed to carry her out from under the falling mime-bot before it collapses and hides in the shadows while his speed chip cools down. Chris and Mr. Tanaka try to save a dog tied to a pole being menaced by the roller coaster robot, but are cornered by the coaster-bot as well as the Eiffel-bot. Big captures Dr. Eggman, punching him in the face. Sonic speeds to Chris and Mr. Tanaka's rescue, disabling both robots and freeing the dog. The rest of the heroes find Dr. Eggman and chase him into the nearby Hall of Mirrors. Emerl spots Dr. Eggman, who holds his face in pain after having been punched, and thinks that he recognizes him as his master. Sonic catches up with the others and also enters the mirror attraction. Fearing that he may harm his "master", Emerl takes aim at Sonic with his chest cannon. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Bocoe *Bokkun *Captain Westwood *Chaos *Charlie *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Danny *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Emerl *Frances *Froggy *Helen *Lindsey Thorndyke *Marcel *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *President *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Topaz *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **France ***Paris **Station Square **Washington, D.C. Items: *Chaos Emerald *Piko Piko Hammer *Ring Vehicles: *Egg Carrier Misc.: *Screw Kick *World's Fair Quotes :Lindsey Thorndyke: "They love me! They really love me!" :Nelson Thorndyke: "That joke never gets old." :Giant Mime Robot: * :Editor's Note: *Yes, we know this word balloon is empty. It's a giant mime. What do you think it would be saying? :Big: "I won't let you steal anything!" :Dr. Eggman: "ARRRRGH! Consarned cat! So how are you going to stop me from taking that shuttle?" :Big: "Like this." :Dr. Eggman: "You punched me in da node! Nobuddy punchez me!" Trivia *One of the attractions resembles the real-life Parisian monument, the Eiffel Tower. *Big makes reference to Sonic Adventure in this issue, or more specifically, the Chaos Saga of the Sonic X anime which it is based on. Category:Sonic X issues Category:Comics